Dia após dia
by rafitsha
Summary: Depois de perder a amizade e o sumiço de Edward, Bella amaldiçoava aquele dia em que se beijaram. Mas, há males que vem para o bem. Ou não? SHORT FIC!


Eu estava sentada na sorveteria olhando pro cara que eu infelizmente aceitei sair. Aonde diabos eu estava com a cabeça? Olhei pro lado, e vi, Edward e o pessoal tomando uma cerveja, ele olhou pra mim, riu, e, ofereceu seu copo. Virei irritada pro meu acompanhante, tentando rir da idiotice que ele falava. Não consegui. Simplesmente ele era tão... não convidativo. Quer dizer, ele era o tipo de cara que você olharia, com certeza, o sorriso bonito, os olhos azuis, o cabelo preto e cacheado. O típico surfista californiano. Mas, não tinha química. Não mesmo. Ele falava de dropar, e de dreads, e, inevitavelmente minha cabeça voltou para o fatídico dia. O dia que eu acabei com a minha vida.

Estava quente, como todo dia naquela cidade, meu corpo gritava por uma cerveja, e, eu anotei mentalmente que deveria falar pra Angela não apresentar mais seus primos pra mim. Sorri quando ele disse que eu estava absorta, sorri por educação, claro. Escutei uns barulhos vindos de uma mesa próxima, as risadas estrondosas dos garotos.

'Que exagero.' reclamou o menino e sorriu pra mim.

'Eles são assim, chamam a atenção. Não ligue, são um bando de moleques Matt.' concluí, enquanto o californiano olhava por cima pra mesa.

'Um está vindo pra cá, como é mesmo o nome...?' ele disse pensativo, e sua boca fez um pequeno bico, eu não era santa, e aquele bico, era bonito. Com medo de estar certa, não olhei pra trás. Senti uma mão se apoiar na minha cadeira, e, como um veredicto, Mathew abriu a boca. 'Edward não é?'

Olhei pra trás sorrindo falsamente, eu queria surtar, o que esse menino estava fazendo aqui? Já não bastava me atormentar nos meus sonhos? Os dois meses passaram como um filme na minha mente, em questão de segundos. O festival de música country, o beijo dele, a forma como foi bom, o silêncio estranho, o encontro ocasional na rua e então, nada tinha mudado. Isso era o que eu tinha pensado. Depois daquele dia, ele não me ligava, não mandava mensagens e não me contatava de forma nenhuma. A amizade que tínhamos acabara. Ainda conversávamos normalmente, isso quando ele não estava com a vaca loira da Jessica. Deus! Como era difícil.

'Não sei se a Isabella te falou, mas, ela meio que tem namorado.' Edward falou, com um sorriso na cara, e seu olhar de escárnio.

'O quê? Você está louco?' Falei alto demais, tentando entender o que passava naquela mente profana. Ele quer acabar com o meu encontro? É isso? Esse menino era bipolar. Só pode.

'Sério cara?' Falou Mathew, com seu sotaque estranho, e, preocupado. O filho da puta conseguiu fazer com que o meu acompanhante caísse como um patinho. 'Mil desculpas. Quem é?'

'Eu.'

E, então, saiu andando. Como se não tivesse feito nada.

Depois de uma série de xingamentos, incluindo '_vadia_' por parte do meu ex-encontro e um sermão, sem chance de respostas, Matt saiu da lanchonete batendo a porta. E, então, os meninos explodiram em risadas mais escandalosas que as anteriores.

Explosão.

Explodir.

_Eu_.

'Eu vou matar você seu... seu... Hugh!' Eu falei batendo no peito de Edward e com lágrimas de raiva nos meus olhos. Aquele garoto tinha problemas mentais? 'Quer saber? Esquece. **ME ESQUECE POR FAVOR**.'

Sai trombando em tudo, ele que pagasse a conta, era o mínimo depois daquilo. Senti as quentes lágrimas descendo pelo meu rosto, e limpei com as costas da mão, secando na minha roupa.

Eu tinha me arrumado pra esse encontro, tinha me esforçado. Céus. Eu tinha tentado, sair da zona '_Edward Cullen_', mas, quando não sou eu, ou qualquer outra força sobrenatural que me fazem voltar pra essa vida, é o próprio.

'Filho da puta.' falei baixinho e sentei no banco da praça, esperando me acalmar. Olhei pro lado e distingui o meu amigo, que, após esse acontecimento, já não era tão meu amigo assim. 'Vai continuar rindo Jasper? Vamos ver o que a sua linda namorada acha disso.'

Ele me olhou desesperado e abriu a boca diversas vezes antes de falar.

'Desculpa, na hora pareceu uma idéia legal. Sabe, Edward adora apostas e...' ele fechou a boca assim que percebeu o que tinha falado.

'Ótimo, sou só uma aposta certo? Acabar com o encontro dos outros é diversão!'

'Você não está triste só pelo encontro.'

'Dá pra perceber?'

'Não. Alice deixou escapar.' ele sorriu fraco e olhou pros lados. 'Acredite, nós rimos mais da cara que ele fez quando você quase deu um murro nele. Foi a melhor parte. Ele deve estar arrependido agora.'

'Tanto faz. Não faz diferença mais correto?' Ele balançou a cabeça. 'Ei! Isso tem álcool?'

'Sim.'

'Me dá.'

Tomei tudo de uma vez, e quando acabei, senti que só aquilo não me faria melhor. Olhei pro posto de gasolina e com Jasper na minha cola, comprei um litro de tequila, virando de uma vez.

'Quer saber Jasper? Que se foda. Eu fiquei com ele, e só depois disso percebi que era o que ele queria. Só isso. Mas, eu sou melhor que isso. Eu não preciso dele.'

Jasper, envergonhado assentiu. Olhei pro lado, e, o meu diabo pessoal estava vindo me visitar. Quem disse que o diabo veste Prada? No momento ele estava de camiseta, calça e tênis. Revirei os olhos quando ele se sentou do meu lado, e, bebi mais um gole. Jasper se despediu e nos deixou a sós.

'Não teve graça sabe?' Comentei olhando pra ele. A vontade era de chorar. Mas, eu não choraria. 'Primeiro você fica comigo naquele festival, eu pensei que teríamos alguma coisa, não sei. Desaparece por uma semana, volta na outra e me trata normalmente. Quando vai se despedir, diz que não se lembra do que fez aquela noite. Mesmo se lembrando daquilo.' Olhei de novo em volta, como ele não fez menção de se pronunciar, após uns três goles, continuei falando 'Então, você some novamente, é legal né? Sumir...' sorri ironicamente e continuei, com algumas lágrimas brotando 'você tem noção de como eu fiquei? Eu te esperei. Dia após dia. Eu te esperei. E você, voltou com a Jessica, e com a Lauren. Talvez com a Simony também. Talvez a culpa seja minha, eu sabia como você é, e quem você é.' Acabei com o litro de tequila e fiquei de pé. 'Você é Edward Cullen. E você não sabe o que é estar apaixonado.' Cuspi na cara dele. Me virei e comecei a andar.

Antes de estar muito longe olhei pra trás, e com uma calma que não sabia que tinha, virei-me.

'Só não ache que isso é uma coisa boa.'

Levantei antes mesmo do meu despertador gritar. As férias acabaram ontem. Dia de voltar ao mundo. Respirei fundo enquanto me arrumava no pequeno banheiro. Escovei meus dentes e passei minha maquiagem usual. Fazia duas semanas que eu não saia de casa. Não usava o computador, e não ligava o celular. Eu sabia que tinha razão ao brigar com ele. Mas, poderia ter brigado sem me declarar. Bufei ao colocar minha roupa e, então, perdendo a paciência ao tentar achar o outro pé da minha sapatilha, coloquei um chinelo.

Cruzei o pequeno jardim depois de comer três omeletes e duas panquecas com mel no café da manhã. Entrei na minha caminhonete e dirigi até a escola.

Sinceramente, eu não esperava nada. Nenhuma palavra, nem consideração. Ele era assim. E ponto.

Após horas naquela escola, um lápis mastigado, um almoço na biblioteca, me escondendo de todos, e, desmentir aquela história macabra pra Angela, e pedir que ela fizesse o mesmo pro seu primo, rumei novamente pro meu carro. Assim como planejado, o estacionamento estava vazio. Exceto um carro.

'Merda!' exclamei furiosa abrindo a porta, enquanto tremia.

'Nós precisamos conversar.'

'Não. Não precisamos, falei tudo que tinha que te falar aquele dia.' Falei calmamente olhando pra ele. Assim que sua boca abriu, eu lembrei daquele dia. Aquela boca macia. O dente dele, mordendo meu pescoço. O meu dente, mordendo aquele pedaço de carne delicioso. Isso certamente não estava ajudando.

'Seja coerente por favor.' Ele suplicou chegando perto de mim.

Estava pronta pra mandá-lo ir pro inferno, abraçar o capeta e aprender a tricotar quando senti sua boca na minha. Mas que porra é essa?

Tentei empurrá-lo, mas, isso foi entendido de outra forma, e, ele me encostou no carro, fazendo uma força sobrenatural, tentei tirá-lo de perto de mim, mas, não consegui, mudei de idéia quando ele colocou sua mão no meu cabelo, puxando um pouco forte , esqueci de tudo. Nome, sobrenome. Sua língua tocou na minha, e, foi inevitável não sorrir. Mordi seu lábio inferior, e, ele soltou um gemido. Jesus, como eu sentia falta disso.

Quando nos separamos, ele olhou pra mim sorrindo. Temi que fosse outra aposta, mas, ao vê-lo acariciando meu rosto, decidi que seria melhor pegar o que era ofertado.

'Você acha divertido né? Sumir...' Ele disse me olhando nos olhos 'Você me diz tudo aquilo, vai pra sua casa, e se desliga do mundo, não atende ninguém, não entra mais no computador, e fala pro seu pai não me dar notícias suas. Então, eu te vejo uma manhã, comprando café. Mas, antes de me responder você some novamente. E eu aqui, te esperando. Dia após dia.'

Bem, eu tive um lapso momentâneo e escrevi essa short.

Quem estiver com curiosidade de ver as roupas da Bella os links são esses:

Encontro: http :/ www .polyvore .com/ cgi /set?id=26780368& .locale =pt-br

Aula: http :/ www .polyvore .com /cgi/ set?id=18996260&. locale=pt-br /retirem os espaços! *-*

Beijos, deixem reviews falando o que acharam. Se as respostas forem positivas, posto uma fic que tenho guardada.


End file.
